A New Dawn
by DoahShadow
Summary: In a world full of monsters, a new team of Monster Hunters is being form to protect the small village of Pokke. A team that has nothing in common. A team with potential. A team that will be known as the Black Wind. on hiatus
1. Hunter Info

Hunter(s) Information

Name: Angel

Rank: 2

Weapon (S): Sword & Shield (Death Prize 'paralyze attribute -260')

Style: Capturing a creature with the least amount of damage

Armor (S): Blue piercing, Plesioth armor

Nickname: The Dark Queen

Personality: Sweet, caring/ aggressive, cunning, calculating

Age: 22

Hair: Peace bangs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Sex: Female

Name: Maria

Rank: 2

Weapon (S): Heavy Bowgun (Injector Cannon) Dual swords (Order Rapier)

Style: Eliminate target with precise shots and taking no damage

Armor (S): Gypceros, Khezu, Yian Kut-ku D

Nickname: DeadShot

Personality: Outgoing, Patient, Bold, Calculating

Age: 24

Hair: Rathian Spikes

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Sex: Female

Name: Unikardo

Rank: 3

Weapon (S): Great Sword (Killer Scythe) Long Sword (Wyvern blade 'Blood')

Style: Overwhelm the prey with sheer power and tenacity

Armor (S): Tigrex

Age: 25

Hair: Paladin Cut

Hair color: Black

Eye color: red

Nickname: The Demon of Death

Personality: Tough, arrogant, cruel, bold, cunning

Sex: Male

Name: Freya

Rank: 5

Hair: Kirin Cut

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Gray

Age: 28

Sex: Female

Weapon (S): Long Sword (Fanatic DragonWood Sword) Great Sword (Strategic blade) Sword & Shield (Master Replica) Heavy Bowgun (Seven Nova)

Armor (S): Kirin, Blango, Melahoa Flower Skirt, and Guardian Spirit Raiment/ Deathstench Heart

Nickname: Goddess of War

Style: Eliminate target the best way possible

Personality: Calm, patient, smart, caring, great leader


	2. Journals 1

**Angel's Journal**

I begin to sharpen my weapon slowly with a whetstone as I stare at the trap I set a few minutes ago. It was a basic pitfall trap setup with a poison piece of meat in the center, but this trap isn't that simple. It was one of special traps. The entire trap had sharp Genprey fangs position about it. Not only that, there are canisters containing poison gas which would significantly weaken the large predator that I'm hunting. I'm hunting a Yian Kut-ku in the forest and hills landscape located twelve miles away from the large city known as Tolken.

Tolken isn't anything special. A large bustling city with a huge guildhall, which is fill with good hunters. Even though I was born and raised there, I never like it. Especially the hunters there. They pride themselves in hurting and killing their prey. And because of my unique hunting style, they hated me. Just because I always captured my prey with little to no damage. I don't care what they think about me and it wouldn't matter soon anyway. I was permanently being transfer to a small village call Pokke. A small village like that could appreciate me, even though I'm only a rank 2 hunter who wields the Deathprize sword and wears Cephalos armor. Oh well…

Looks like my hunt is finally over. The Yian Kut-ku felled into the trap and is paralyzed and poisoned. I pull out a few tranq bombs and throw it at the Yian Kut-ku successfully capturing it. I stand up and call the Felynes over to haul the large bird-like wyvern to the cage where it would be transported far away, while I begin my journey to Pokke Village.

**Maria's Journal**

I silently load level 3 crag shots into my modified Injector cannon as I watch the injure Congalala limp towards its den. So far, everything has been going as plan. As always, I predicted its movements to the letter. And now, I'm going to execute the final part of my plan…

After I finish this hunt, I have to go to the guild and give them my report. My final report. That's right, I'm not working for Orimaya's guild anymore. I'm being transferred to a small mountain village call Pokke. At this rate, I won't be a rank 3 hunter anytime soon. Well, it doesn't really matter. I could only get so far by myself. If I'm going to increase my rank, I need to find a group of hunters to work with…

Turning my attention back on the hunt, I see that the Congalala is a few feet from its den. I smile as I pull the trigger. The bullet flies past the Congalala and hits the trap I set up a few minutes ago. A massive explosion occurs and blows the Congalala back ten feet. As it squirms, I pull the trigger again and the bullet hits in the dead center of its skull. Shortly after the crag shot explodes, killing the Congalala…

I jump down from my hiding spot and play my flute causing a group of Felynes to come out and carve the Congalala as I begin my final trip to Orimaya.

**Unikardo's Journal**

I can't believe that I'm in this god-forsaken desert again. Stupid blacksmith ruining my Tigrex helmet. I finally was able to slay a Tigrex to make its armor and then the blacksmith ruins it. To make matters worse, I'm being transferred to some backwater village call Pokke. This is the biggest mistake that the guild of Tokkoren has ever made. I swear they were all jealous of me. I was a rising star and they knew it. They feared me and wanted to get rid of me. Once I find that Tigrex, it's going to wish that I was never born. I'm going to cut off its tail for starters and then I'm going to work my way around it with my Killer Scythe. Then I'm going to carve him and walk back to that pathetic blacksmith and force him to make my Tigrex helmet. And once he's finish, I'm going to make him reinforce my armor with the leftover materials. After that, well… I'm giving the town a one-finger salute before I head out to that backwater village…

Looks like my friend has arrived. The mighty Tigrex. The fiend of the desert. That's a bunch of bullshit. I'm the true fiend of the desert. A true demon. The Demon of Death. HAHAHAHAHA! It's about time that I make that Tigrex squeal for mercy.

**Freya's Journal**

I'm going to feel that in the morning. This is the fifth Gravios that took up residence in the swamp area near the snowy mountains. That bastard had to be hanging out with Bullfangos. One of them rammed me while I was aiming my heavy bowgun at that Gravios. But they won't be messing with me again. I'm going to shoot all three of those Bullfangos with level 3 pierce shots before I shoot the Gravios and finish him off. At least I will have a team backing me up from now on. The guild master of Pokke village finally convinced the Monster Hunter Elder Council to provide us with more hunters. I always hated hunting alone. Having no one watching your back. To protect you from the dangerous monsters that plague these lands. People who will protect your dreams and who will make sure that they come true…

These hunts are becoming more dangerous due to all of those hunters in the other villages, towns, and cities. They are driving all of those monsters that survive here and they are not realizing it. Besides, once I get those hunters in tip-top shape, I could finally retire. I never liked being a monster hunter. I always wanted to have a family of my own but destiny wasn't on my side. I was born a hunter and because of that, my life is nothing but a constant struggle for survival. I was transferred from my village to Pokke six years ago. I thought it was going to be easy and that I would've been able to retire early, but I was wrong. At first it was, but things got harder as time passed on by. But things are going to change now. I'm being teamed up with three other hunters that I will train. They will be a well-oil machine by the time I get done with them, and then I will finally retire…


	3. Greetings?

**Greetings?**

Author's Notes: Hey evereybody! This is your main man DoahShadow! Just to let you know, I'm acutually a rank 7 hunter in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite! That game is awesome! I still can't wait to get Monster Hunter 3 and play Frontier as well. Anywho, the hunters that belon to me are Freya (that's actually my hunter) and Maraia (a hunter I made up). Unikardo belongs to my friend and Angel belongs to my little sister. I know it took an extremely long time to write the next installment but I was really busy. Anywho, I hope you like it and please reveiw when you get the chance. Btw, check out my other stories on and it's sister site, .

The wind blew harshly throughout the mountain due to the sudden appearance of a freakish blizzard storm making it impossible to see anything. Due to the extreme cold, the mountain was devoid of wildlife. Even monsters where nowhere in sight, leaving any who dare trek across the mountains safe from them. As the sunlight slowly fades away into the horizon, a lone hunter that got caught in the storm is looking around trying to find a place to escape the storm. Quickly spotting a nearby cave, the hunter runs towards it with haste. Upon reaching the entrance of the cave, the hunter draws her sword and cautiously makes her way in. Nothing greets her but dead silence. She continues to slowly make her way into the cave, staying alert for any signs of danger. As she goes deeper into the cave, she spots a dead Anteka. The hunter slowly makes her way over to inspect the dead animal, never dropping her guard. When she is a few feet away from the carcass, she spots a shadow darting towards her from the corner of her eyes. She quickly turns around and brings her shield up to guard against the attack. A loud clash rings throughout the cave. The impact of the blow sends the female hunter skidding across the cave's floor a good ten feet before she stops. She quickly brings her shield up and scans the area trying to find the source of the attack but has no luck due to the extreme darkness of the cave. Nothing happens for a good thirty seconds. No movement and no footsteps. Nothing but the dripping of water from melting ice and the harsh wind outside of the cave.

_What was that? It made no sound as it attacked me and the blow it delivered was strong enough to kill a Conga with one blow… It can't be a Wyvern… A Wyvern is not this quiet…._

"Come out where ever you are? You can't hide from me monster! When I find you, you are going to die!"

The female hunter quickly turned her head towards the sound of the noise. She saw what cause the noise. It was man. He stood at around six feet tall and was wielding a great sword. It was another hunter.

"I'm not a monster! I'm another hunter! Can we just talk for a minute before we start trying to kill one another in the dark?" asked the female hunter.

The male hunter turned towards the sound of the woman hunter that just spoke to him. He looks at her shadow and eyes her. He sees that she stood at around five feet four and used a sword and shield for combat.

"It's a deal then. We will talk but if you show the slightest indication of hostility, I will cut your head clear off without a second thought."

The female hunter puts away her weapon before she slowly moves toward the male hunter. She doesn't take her eyes off the male hunter and when she is a few feet away from him, she sees him put away his great sword and walk towards the dead Anteka. As soon as he reaches the Anteka, he lifts it up and puts in onto a BBQ spit. With the help of a small fire that the spit was using to cook the meat of the Anteka, the female hunter got a good look at the man. He was wearing the full set of Tigrex mail and his weapon was the extremely sharp and powerful Killer Scythe. He had black hair that was cut in the Paladin style and his piercing black eyes cause her to avert hers. This hunter was good...and ruthless...a killer...someone that she didn't want to be around.

"So are you just going to stand there and keep staring, or are you going to join me?" asked the male hunter, turning his gaze towards her.

The female hunter nods and proceeds to sit down across from the male hunter, her gaze not wavering. Smirking, the male hunter eyes the female hunter carefully. She wore Plesioth armor but she lacked the helm, instead she wore blue piercing. His gaze linger on her admirable bust before he checks her out completely.

"What are you staring at?!" asked the female hunter, slowly reaching for her sword.

"Just checking you out. You know, you're actually kinda cute. Worthy of my time," the male hunter replies with a smile that anger the young woman in front of him.

A small click was heard directly next to the male hunter causing him and the woman across from him to slowly turn their heads. The male hunter came face to face with a long barrel. His gaze lifted to see the owner of the light bowgun and was surprise to see that it belong to another female hunter.

"Today must be my lucky day," he responds with a grin.

"I strongly believe that you should apologize to the young girl before I make you regret those choice words of yours," the another woman states with a poisonous tone.

"Hey, I'm not that young! Besides, you're not that old yourself!" the other woman spat back.

"Fine! I'm sorry, are you happy?" his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It will do...for now," says the female hunter as she lowers her gun and takes a seat next to the other woman.

"So, how about we introduce ourselves? I'll start. My name is Unikardo," the male hunter says as he turns the crank on the spit, cooking the meal that would be dinner.

"I'm Angel," said the female blademaster as she took in his unusual name.

"And you are?" Unikardo asks the female gunner.

"My name is Maria," the female gunner answers, her gaze burning a hole into the male hunter.

"Now that we got that out of the way, how about we get to know each other?"

* * *

A female hunter wearing Mafumofu armor walks through one of the many passages found in the cave network belonging to the Snowy Mountains. Her gray eyes scan the surroundings, searching for danger. She releases a sigh of relief, taking comfort in the silence provided by the raging storm outside. As she moves deeper into the current passage that she was trekking upon, she her voices coming from the end of the passageway. Slowly drawing her sword from its scabbard and straps a shield on her left arm, she approaches the clearing. The hunter spots the cause of the noise and allows a smirk to come across her face as she spots the three hunter that were long overdue to Pokke village. She quickly changes her expression to one of authority and approaches the group.

"So, I see that you hunters like to slack off during the job. That's not going to do at all."

The three hunters quickly turn around and spot another female hunter approaching them. Her grays eyes looking at every single one of the three hunters, checking them out with a train eye. She smile as she pulls back the Mafumofu hood, allowing her silver hair to come loose and fall down to her shoulders.

"And, you are? asks the male hunter as she checks out the light brown skin woman that appeared from the darkness.

"My name is Freya, I'm one of the few resident hunters belonging to Pokke."

"How many hunters are there?" asked the female blademaster.

"Including me, there are three other hunters that are still working for the guild. Then there is a retire hunter who spends his time helping the village and giving advice to rookies," Freya answers.

"Well, are names are-" Maria begins but is interrupted by Freya.

"I know who each of you are. You are Unikardo, the demon of death of was one strike away from getting suspended from the guild," Freya started pointing at Unikardo.

"How come I never heard about the suspension?" asked Unikardo, glaring at the woman.

"Because, you wouldn't have cared. Now, your name is Angel. A hunter who specialize in capturing monster instead of killing them. And then we have Maria, the best sharpshooter to grace the hunting commuting since the rise of the Royals."

"You sure do know alot about us," Maria replies, her blue eyes glaring at the silver hair hunter.

"That's because I'm the reason why you all were transferred to Pokke," Freya stated non-chalantly.

"I can see why. A hunter who wears armor as weak as you can never get the job done," Unikardo started before Freya cut him off.

"The reports don't do your arrogance and cockiness justice. I only wear this when I'm on a scouting mission in the Snowy Mountains. Besides, at the rate you three were going, you all would've stayed at the same rank that you are still in," Freya began as she raised her hand stopping Unikardo from interrupting her speech." I convince the Guildmaster of Pokke village to convince the Guild to provide Pokke with a few more hunters. Especially hunters who were a waste of the Guild's precious time and resources. And that's why you three are now standing before me."

The three hunters stared at Freya when she finished her speech. They couldn't believe the information they just receive. Apparently, the Guild thought they were a waste of time. A liability. Anger rose within each of the hunters as all of the information set in. They all looked at Freya only to see that she was walking past them.

"Where are you going?" asked Angel as she follows Freya.

"I'm going to Pokke."

"But the storm? You'll never make it!" Angel started but was stopped by Freya who raised her hand seeking silence.

"And you wonder why you three weren't seen as a burden on the Guild. Hunters who show fear are not worthy of being hunters. In this world, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Now, get off of your lazy asses and start walking."


End file.
